2nd Quarter Quell: Maysilee Donner
by IAmMaysilee
Summary: When Maysilee is picked to participate in The Hunger Games Quarter Quell, she has more to face than any other tribute. The worst part is, we all know how it ends.
1. The Twist

**Hunger Games: 2****nd**** Quarter Quell – Maysilee Donner's Story  
**

Chapter 1: The Twist

I woke up startled, to see Luka; my beautiful twin sister. She is up again; this is the third night in a row. It's her nightmares, once again. Their getting worse, but I know it's because of the Reaping. She never copes well when it comes around, I don't blame her to be honest, and with the things the Capitol make you see, all the murders they make teenagers commit. And it's all because of the 'Dark Days' and what our ancestors did for some freedom in their lives, which resolved in the now non-existent District 13 being wiped out by the Capitol. I don't blame them either, why would anyone want what we endure. District 12 is one of the poorest districts in Panem, when you watch the poor coal miners loading out from the mines when you're walking home from school, it says it all. That's if you survive the 6 years of torture thinking you're going to get reaped.

I watched my sister take her load of pills; they always calm her down. I guess it's good that my best friend; Colette works in an apothecary with her mother and father. They always come to take care of us when were ill, especially Colette. She's from the merchant side of District 12. You can always tell who's from the merchant side and who's from the Seam. The Seam is the poorer side of District 12. People from the merchant families always have blonde hair and blue eyes, but people from the Seam have grey eyes and brown hair as dark as the coal they mine. I'm from a merchant family, my mother and father own a sweet shop, but that doesn't give us any advantage in the Reaping; or the Games for that matter.

I decided to get up, I can't sleep when there's any light, especially when it's peering through the window. I go to see my sister, now sitting down trying to keep down the truck-load of pills she just swallowed. I ask her how she's feeling about today, the Reaping is today. It's even more horrible as well because this is no normal year, this year is the 50th year of the Games which means it's a Quarter Quell; the second Quarter Quell, so the Capitol always throw in a twist that puts even more pressure on the country. The first Quarter Quell the Capitol decided that every district had to vote for their male and female tributes instead of them getting picked at random. That's what makes me worried about it, there's no way of knowing what they'll do this year. She's a lot worse this year, she always shakes but she looks like she's in the middle of an earthquake. I'm terrified; I could quite easily lose my sanity at any moment.

_No_, I tell myself. _She needs you to be strong for her, pray if you have to_. I keep as calm as possible, I sit down beside her at the edge of the bed and don't move a muscle in case I shrivel into a ball and start rocking back and forward.

"I'm fine," She quakes "And you don't have to act strong just because I'm crumbling, I'm not the only person in this Reaping, You know."

"Well, I know. This is still a horrible thing though. I worried about you." I hate that, she can always see right through me.

"If it's so horrible, then why aren't you falling apart like I am?" I also hate her sarcastic tone, and how I can't think of how to respond.

"Okay fine, I'm terrified are you happy now?" I challenged. She looked a bit surprised at first, and then remembered who she was talking to.

"Fair enough, so what kind of new terror do you think _they_ are going to pull on us this year?" She was trying to make it humorous, but even she didn't find it funny.

"I really, don't know." It's something I really don't want to think about right now, we'll find out soon enough. A bit too soon for my liking.

I give Luka a hug and we venture downstairs, mother and father are already at the table. I think I am the only person that has slept some of the night; they are sitting at the table with bags under their eyes, like the bags of flower Mr Mellark and his son carry around their bakery. Luka and I sit down. No one breathes a word. My mother gets up from the table and sorts the breakfast while my father exchanges me and Luka hollow smiles. My mother comes back with the breakfast, but no one reaches for anything. Luka and I stare into each others blank faces from opposite sides of the table. We both know exactly what were thinking, or fearing. I couldn't sit there any longer. I shot up from the table after about 30 seconds; I ran back up the stairs, got changed and was just about to leave when a gold pin that was sitting on the edge of my pillow was glistening gold in the sunlight that was still peering through the window had caught my eye. I paused for a second and walked to the bed to look at it. It was a round pin with a Mockingjay in the middle which looked like it was carrying an arrow. I put it on my shirt and went straight to Colette's. The statues that resembled my parents and my twin sister remained motionless.

I ran to Colette's as soon as I got out the door. When I got there Haymitch Abernathy had bet me to her, with what looks like the first victim of whipping today. Haymitch thinks he went into the woods hunting and got caught on the way to the illegal trade market; the Hob. After the so called 'Peacekeepers' have stopped whipping them half to death Haymitch and a couple of his friends from the Seam will take them to Colette and she will nurse them back to health – that's if they're not already dead. I'll help her with the healing, but I don't know much.

"Look who couldn't keep cool still for 5 minutes!" Haymitch was always the joker, not that I found that very funny. I pretended to erupt in laughter, because I know he hates my sarcasm.

"Haymitch, leave her alone. Not all of us are acting out their okay about today's events." Colette always tells Haymitch off.

"Not that you're fooling anyone." I joked; he didn't appreciate it when Colette and I ran up to each other giggling.

We went inside to see the victim, Haymitch thinks he got whipped 20-30 times. He's out cold. Colette started preparing bandages while I started grinding down herbs, made them into a paste and started spreading it out onto the bandages. Before I knew it was 12:30, the Reaping starts at 2. I said goodbye to Haymitch who was also leaving, and gave Colette a hug before running back home. When I got home my mother had helped Luka get ready. She was wearing one of my mother's old dresses, a cream dress that comes down to her knees, the lace pattern at the end of the sleeves and her hair put up in a bun.

"You look gorgeous." I said as I walked to her to give her a hug. My mother looked at me in disappointment; I knew exactly what this was about.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand it-" I pleaded; I was surprised by how understanding she was.

"It's okay Maysilee, I did the same, and at least you came back." She said. I tried to reply, but my voice had been cut off from it's source. She knew with he look on my face she shouldn't have said that.

"Then I realized how selfish I was being, and I came home. Now you better go up to your room and get ready too. Once you have your outfit on I'll do your hair for you." I never responded and I hurried up the stairs. My dress was similar to Luka's. Came to my knees, although the lace pattern was slightly different, and it was a light red. After I got ready I put my mockingjay pin on my dress and strolled back downstairs to my mother, who stood shocked.

"I didn't think you would wear it." She said with disbelief, then came up to me and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe.

"You put this on my pillow?" I couldn't believe it. Then I remembered, a couple of years ago I went to Colette's to help out with another one of the whipping victims, we couldn't help him. The injuries he sustained were just too much for anyone to heal, just before he died he gave me a pin with a Mockingjay on it holding an arrow, when I got home I showed it to my mother, she was worried that it would look like I was adding fuel another Rebellion, so I gave it to her to keep until I was ready to have it back.

The Mockingjay was an 'accidental' mutation of the Capitol. The Capitol created a bird species called the Jabberjay in the time of Rebellion, they recorded what people were saying and could repeat it to someone else, so the Capitol decided to use it on the Rebels, and eventually the Rebels caught on and started to send out fake information. Then the Capitol stopped creating them, but they mated with mockingbirds. They lost their ability of speech but learned the ability to sing melodies and songs.

I forgot about the thought and I sat down and spoke to Luka while my mother pleated my hair on the front of the right side of my hair and left my fringe down. My mother, father, Luka and I walked to the square where the Reaping takes place each year. Luka was shaking again like she was this morning; I took her hand and reassured her that everything was going to be fine, even though I had no idea. And once again she had seen right through me. Once we got to the square we had to go and register, then take our places in front of the stage, people at the oldest of 18 were to be placed at the back. People as young as 12 were placed right in front of the stage. Where the Capitol could see their terrified faces. Another thing about the Capitol, they don't like to comfort the Districts, they like to engrave the fear in their minds.

After I registered, I turned around to find Luka hugging the Mayors son. It looked like he was trying to keep her strong, to comfort her. After they had let go of each other he kept hold of her hand, raised it up to his lips and kissed her lightly, then walked away. I didn't realize I was walking towards her until we were face-to-face.

"How come I never got told about you two?" I mocked; she turned around with a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"How come I never got told about you two?" She nodded over to Haymitch who was standing a couple of yards away, who was staring at us. Luka would have argued that he was staring at me because of the embarrassment that registered on his face when I turned around. I couldn't help laughing, and she knew. I turned around to her, still smiling like an idiot.

"Because there's nothing for me to tell you about. And plus he had a girlfriend." I blurted out, but it didn't save me. Neither did the giggling.

"It's not going very well with her though so I've heard. Also, you're a liar." She said laughing at me. I walked away knowing I wasn't getting out of this one. She followed me and I knew she would continue this later.

The Reaping starts with a message from President Snow. _Great_, _the last thing I need is President Snow telling us 'May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor.'_

"Kill me now." I whisper to Luka.

"Don't wish too hard." And this time takes my hand in reassurance, which I needed, but I'll never admit that to her.

"Hello young people of District 12, you must be so excited about the events that are about to take place today." The woman hosting the Reaping introduced. Most of the 12 year olds faces fell, mouths dropped, some started crying. But the rest of us are used to this, and remained emotionless.

"What an honour it must be such an honour for you to participate in such a noble competition. Since this year is the second Quarter Quell there is a little twist that is going to make this year far more fun for you all." She was playing with everyone's minds now, even mine. I still wasn't ready to hear what was in store for us. I managed to keep my composure; Luka on the other hand was shaking again. I squeezed her hand to try and relax her. That was when I promised myself if she got reaped I would volunteer in her place. The hostess walked over to a white envelope sitting on a podium, I grunted at the ridiculous act that caused a few people to turn around to look at me and Luka to pull at my hand to give me a serious look, but I couldn't help it. She walked back to the microphone in the middle of the stage and opened the envelope. She let go of a very evil looking smirk.

"Due to the start of the 50th Hunger Games that marks the second Quarter Quell, this year will bring a new rule for this year only to the Reaping system. This year the Capitol requires twice the amount of tributes from each District to participate in the Games." She read.

This caused a riot. People were trying to run to their parents or just trying to get out of the square. At first backup Peacemakers were arranged to keep everyone in the square, then eventually started shooting at the people who ran. Colette was running too, but she wasn't running away, she was running to Luka and me, and grabbed the both of us into a tight hug.

"Whatever happens, I wish you good luck. I really should go back to my place-" She was about to finish when I stopped her.

"No, don't go back! Stay with us." I rushed out.

She stopped for a second, and then agreed to stay. I reached out my hand for her; she took it and stood with us. Everyone finally gave up, they finally realized there was no where to go. The hostess looked very flustered when she returned to the stage; tying to compose herself. I couldn't help but find this amusing as well, but I managed to keep this one in.

"Now, back to the Reaping. Ladies first." She stammered.

I kept ordering myself; _Luka gets reaped, you volunteer._ I kept the words spinning in my head. She's not strong enough; she's barely strong enough to handle the Reaping. I wouldn't say I was stronger than her, I'm not. But I would rather it be me than her. She was taking too long searching for the names in the bowl. She eventually picked two.

_Luka gets reaped, you volunteer. Luka gets reaped, You volunteer._ I had it on repeat now as the hostess walked back up to the microphone. She opened up the first name. _Luka get reaped, you volunteer._

"Delia Vonti." She called; I closed my eyes in relief. But we still had one more to go. She slowly walked to the stage; she was already in front of the stage when she walked out. It was her first year. She's only twelve.

"Oh, congratulations sweetheart! Go and sit down dear, you have done very, very well." The hostess exclaimed enthusiastically. She sat down, or staggered.

"Now for female tribute number two!" Still exclaiming, _Luka gets reaped, you volunteer. Luka gets reaped, you volunteer. Luka gets reaped, you volunteer._ She opened the second name, I closed my eyes again. Hoping it wouldn't be Luka. Praying it wouldn't be Luka. I had to put my hand over my mouth to make sure I didn't scream 'I volunteer!' too soon, but it turns out I didn't have to volunteer.

Because it was me.

Colette let go of my hand and slapped them to her face. Luka on the other hand threw her hands around my neck, determined that I wasn't leaving her. I had to let her go, I had to go up there. I had to keep as calm as possible again, but I wasn't managing this time.

"Luka." my voice is shaking. "Please, I need to go."

"No, no way! What if you get killed?" She's shouting.

"I don't know, but I'll try my best. I promise." I pleaded.

She didn't say anything else after that, but Colette turned me round and hugged me, she gave me an encouraging smile just as the Peacekeepers came and escorted me to the stage. This was like torture. It was worse because I could hear Luka's muffled cries in Colette's shoulder.

"Oh, we have a gorgeous one this year!" The hostess is still excited, she's lucky they don't give us the weapons now.

She doesn't have a hope in hell of me talking to her. I walked away and sat with our other tribute girl, who looked traumatized. I was ready to collapse myself.

"Now to see who the male tributes are!" She's shouting at the top of her lungs now. By this point I had my hands over my ears. She went to the boys bowl now, took two and walked back over to the microphone.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" She announced.


	2. After The Storm

Chapter 2: After the Storm

I had lost all feeling. I also resembled one of the very first Mockingjays, who had lost their ability of speech. I wanted to scream his name, in fact, scrap that; I just wanted to scream. As soon as he reached the stage I jumped to my feet. He looked straight at me, which was when all my emotions came flooding back. What I seen next I never expected from Haymitch. Instead of him pretending everything was normal, it was like he was done with that. It was like I actually seen some truth in his eyes, it was like he needed someone to help him, it was like, he was actually showing me he was scared.

And then one word, that he wasn't intending on saying, suddenly slipped out "Maysilee."

I had frozen for about a second, even though it felt like an hour. He started walking towards me. He completely ignored the Hostess. Before I realized I had regained feeling in my feet, I was walking towards him too. In the seconds to come we were in each other's arms, which was strange. But in a good way, I've never hugged Haymitch before. That was because I always thought he was arrogant and self-centred. I knew deep down, the Haymitch I'm seeing right now, the scared, vulnerable Haymitch was there somewhere. It was also strange because any, strong feeling I ever had for Haymitch I would always be able to get rid of. But seeing him like this, if I do fall for him again, I don't know if I'll ever be able to get rid of it the way I have before. No, I'll have to. I need to make sure that I won't trust him in there. I can't trust him in there. Not even the twelve year old girl.

After my thought, I was the first to let go. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I would have just fell into the same place I've been in many times before, and I probably would have fell even harder than before. By the look on his face he didn't want me to let go either. I tried not to focus on that and sat down next to Delia again, Haymitch followed and sat next to me. We didn't breathe a word.

The last male tribute was still to be announced; now I was praying it wouldn't be anyone else I knew. That was the last thing I needed. She opened up the second name; thank god it was no one I knew.

"Calic Rickim." She shouted. The boy slowly walked up to the stage.

"Oh congratulations, handsome young man." She spoke to him sweetly, a tone that none of us had heard from her. Which we all pulled a face at, even the little boy.

He walked over to the tributes seats and sat next to Haymitch. His pale face stuck out like a sore thumb, his long, jet black hair hung down his face, which he would eventually get fed up with and tuck it behind his ears. But his bright blue eyes stuck out the most; you could see the sea of fear attacking his sea blue eyes, brainwashing his mind. The boy was already convinced he was going to die. But so was I, that left me to wonder if I looked as wild as he did. I tried to shake that thought out of my mind.

"C'mon you four! Time to shake each other's hands before you go!" She ordered, still with the most intimidating enthusiastic voice.

"Well! That is it for another year; I wish our tributes the best in winning the Quarter Quell. And for the rest of you, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She closed the ceremony.

I didn't have time to register any expression on my face before I was being rushed away by peacemakers to our rooms to say our final goodbyes to our family and friends, before being rushed away to the Capitol. I pretty much got pushed into my room, then I had to wait about 15 seconds at the most before Luka kicked and screamed her way in the room and ran to me, I didn't stop her. In fact, I started running her way too and ended hitting into each other pretty hard. But that wasn't what she was crying about.

"I'm so sorry; I should have volunteered so you didn't have to do this. I feel horrible; you would have volunteered for me! You shouldn't have to do this! What if you get killed Maysilee!" She got to the point she was screaming out the words. I eventually managed to stop her.

We sat on one of the leather sofas, I was hugging her, rocking her back and forward to try and calm her down, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't working. I didn't know what else to do, she was hysterical. She finally calmed down, and she could speak, I don't know what else I expected, but I didn't expect this.

"You need to try and win, no matter what. You need to promise." She was quiet now, so quiet I barely heard what she said. I froze, just like I did when I was up on the stage with Haymitch. But I finally regained my speech and started to reassure her. Which I knew I shouldn't be doing, but how else was I going to calm her?

"I'll try." I said reluctantly.

"Promise me." She ordered. Then the peacemakers came in to pull her out the room, her head shot round to face them, and then back to me.

"Promise!" She screamed as they pulled her away. I tried to say it, I really did. I stood up to try and pull her back, to try and convince her that I wasn't going to live. The door shut with Luka being dragged away; still screaming.

I sat back down with my hands crushing my ears to see if the horrible sounds of her reluctant screams would go away, now I was crying. The screams were a lot more muffled now; I knew it wasn't because of the door. Was she actually being dragged away? I knew I couldn't leave. That was when mother and father came through the door. I ran to them first this time. The hug felt like it lasted seconds, but it was almost time for them to leave when I let go.

I looked at my mother when I let go, she was crying, just like Luka was. I went to comfort her too, but she pushed me away.

"No, you're the one that should be comforted, not me, your father or Luka. Think about yourself for once." She spoke so calmly, but she has never spoke like this. She stormed out the room in anger, wiping away her tears. I tried to shout her back, but my father didn't let me. I started crying again.

"But I also agree with Luka. I want you to try. I don't want you to promise like Luka tried to make you do. And you don't do it for anyone else, you do it for yourself." Father said; he was always the best person to talk to whenever I was upset.

"And I wish you good luck, sweetheart." He added, with a little tear running down his face. He went to open the door to leave.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "I love you, father."

He put his hand on my cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart." He them kissed me on the head and left the room.

I sat back down on the sofa. Waiting for Colette to come in, I needed to speak to her about Luka. Ask her to take care of her when I'm gone, and take care of her all the more when the worst happens. But she's still not here, and I only have 5 minutes left of the hour I had to say my goodbyes. I finally accepted that she wasn't coming, and sat down and waited until the peacekeepers came for me.

When they came for me they had to walk me from my room down to the car that we were leaving District 12 in, just in case I pulled any stunts and tried to make a run for it. When I got outside Haymitch, Calic and Delia were already in the car, on my way out I say Colette standing in the crowd. She looked straight at me with a guilty face, she was crying. I knew if I ran to her I would get shot, so I went straight into the car. Calic and Delia were sitting together; Delia had red circles around her eyes. You could tell she had been crying, she was still breathing pretty heavily. Calic was still his stunned self. His blue eyes still crazy in fear. But Haymitch, looked so calm. He didn't look like he was faking it either; he looked like he just didn't care anymore. He looked at me, but his expression didn't change. I gave him a small smile, a hopeless one at that. But his expression didn't change. So I turned around and watched out the window for most of the journey to the train station.


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Before I knew it we were on the train, on our way to our deaths in The Capitol. The train was unbelievable. From the carpets to the tables, everything was so posh. It almost made me sick. The Capitol can have all of this, and in District 12 there are people that drop dead of starvation every day. Then our dinner came by the truckload, which made me feel even more disgusted in myself. It made me think about Mother, Father and Luka. They would be eating so little tonight. I couldn't eat anything anyway; the thought of knowing I was going to die in the next couple of days was not giving me much of an appetite.

I had Haymitch staring at me again. I stared back; I had no idea how to respond apart from staring back. Luckily just in time I had a distraction to look away, our mentor, Golan Brocks walked through the door shouting "Welcome to the Hunger Games!" you could tell the enthusiasm was painted on. There was a hint of sarcasm actually, and then I noticed he looked very drunk. His yellow skin resembled someone on their death bed. His black, greasy hair showed he hadn't showered, and the puddles of stale sweat showed he hadn't changed in days either.

Golan Brocks is our only victor, now a middle-aged man at 56 he won the 21st Hunger Games at the age of seventeen. One day the highlights of his games were shown on the television years ago in District 12. His games were very intense, a blistering cold arena filled with glaciers, polar bears, and very thin ice. This resulted in only 3 people being killed in the 'bloodbath' at the Cornucopia on the first day. Most people were killed by the dangers in the arena, never mind fighting other tributes. The games were boring from the beginning because the tributes were seeing how dangerous the arena was; therefore they were staying exactly where they knew was safe. The Gamemakers then melted all the ice which caused more problems. Even though the tributes could try and find food, Polar Bears couldn't. So the only source of food left for Polar Bears was of course; tributes. Golan had an encounter with a Polar Bear too, the bear bit off his hand in the long struggle. Golan eventually had to kill the bear with his axe. Golan got to the final two with a boy from District 4, who was a well trained career. Golan managed to lure him to a melted lake that wasn't far from his shelter. After their long fight Golan eventually put a knife in the boys' back. But the boy didn't back down, that was when Golan saw the opportunity while the boy was trying to crawl his way back to his feet. Golan picked him up by the neck, and shoved his head in the water. About a minute and a half later the final cannon sounded, the knife had punctured his right lung. He would have lasted longer if it hadn't. The anthem started playing and Golan was announced the victor. The 21st Hunger Games was recorded the longest Hunger Games, which lasted 3 1/2 months due to the dangers in the arena.

His life didn't turn out very well after the games though, over the years his family have been disappearing one by one. I can't help but think it's something to do with the Capitol. I tried to forget about that for now, the last thing I wanted to think about was the Capitol. Or what they could do to me or my family if I did win, oh god; if they did anything to Luka. _Get it out of your head!_, I demanded myself. _You're going to make yourself sick!_ I had to get this out my head, this wasn't healthy thinking. Especially not with the position I'm going to be thrown into in a couple of days. I ate my dinner in slowly and in silence.

Golan put the news on, and it was the last thing I wanted to see was who I'm going to be up against. Just as I thought, right from the beginning of District 1, I was terrified; they were so strong and fierce. They weren't afraid of anything. They were all just volunteering. Just like that. As soon as the District 11 reaping highlights were finished I left. I didn't want to watch the horror on my face as Haymitch walked up to the stage again. I didn't want to see Luka's horror when my name was called. I just wanted to sleep for now. So I went straight to my room. This was as lavish as the dining room; it just made me feel even more disgusted in myself. Every night I shared a bed with Luka since the day I was born. I'm going to have to sleep alone tonight. It's only 6:30 but I just want to sleep, so I put on pyjamas and go straight to sleep. Wanting to get over the shock horror of today, and get the nightmares over quickly.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the arena. I could hear Luka's muffled screams again, like when I thought she was getting dragged away earlier today. But it wasn't her screaming. It was me. And it was dark, but when I looked up I realised I was in water because I was bringing my head out of it. But there was someone behind me forcing my head down. I shoved my head up again to get air as quickly as I could. Then my head was pushed back in the water. I think it was a lake. I could see fish swimming around; a few were swimming in front of my face. About thirty seconds later she pulled my head up by my hair from the water. I saw who it was. It was the tribute girl from District 1. With her long blonde hair blowing in her face. When she spoke she had an edge in her voice, like she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She turned my head to face hers.

"So Maysilee, before I kill you. I thought I would do at least one good deed. Would you like to see Haymitch for the last time, before you die?" She asked, she didn't wait for a response. She turned my head around so I could see him. It was him, but there was another boy behind him, the boy from 2 I think. He was holding a knife to Haymitch's neck, and she was holding his wrists behind his back. She could see the shock in my face, the horror in my eyes. She was comforted by my traumatic expression, and she smiled.

"Now Haymitch, I'm going to do a good deed for you too. Now I know how horrible it would be for you to watch your poor Maysilee die, that would be far too cruel. So we figured it would be better if we just killed you first." She said.

"No-" I began to scream, but she didn't let me continue. She turned my around to face her and punched me until I couldn't breathe out of my nose. The boy behind Haymitch pushed him to the ground. Haymitch tried to defend himself, but the boy was wielding an axe. I tried to tear my eyes away, but it simply wasn't possible. The boy started hitting the axe into his stomach, and then worked his way up to his chest, his neck, and then his head. He hit him hard enough to the point of agony. But this death was made to be carried out slowly, I could tell Eilidh had gave the boy specific instructions. He was to make it as long and painful as possible, for Haymitch and for me too. Haymitch stopped struggling to get away from him. But you could see he was still breathing, the blood loss must be knocking him out. The boy realised this, and took his head off with one hit of the axe. My mouth dropped, the cannon went off. He was dead. I had trouble processing this, Eilidh watched as my hand slowly went over my mouth.

"No." I let out, but it was so quiet. Then the anger started boiling in my blood. Then I looked straight in Eilidh's eyes.

"No!" I shouted, but she only laughed at this.

"There's not much you can do about it now, honey." She said as the edges of her mouth curled upward. And then mockingly, she curled her bottom lip and put her arms around me.

"Aw, poor Maysilee doesn't have Haymitch to save her anymore-" She joked, and the other careers laughed. I was going insane with my anger boiling over. I was going to kill her; I was going to try at least. I don't care if I get killed by the other careers; I just want to watch her die first.

I pushed her away, and punched her as soon as I looked at her face. So she couldn't react. She landed on her back. I got on top of her as quickly as I could, pinned her hands behind my knees and stared punching at full force. Hoping in the vital seconds I had, I would do some damage. I had less than seconds though, the boy that killed Haymitch grabbed me from her and was about to repeat the same act he played out a matter of minutes ago when Eilidh got back up.

"Stop, I want to finish her off." I could tell she was mortified by my rage. I was hoping for more damage to be done, all I had gave her was a black eye and a burst lip. But it was something. The boy looked at me, but backed away immediately. I turned around to see I was lying right next to Haymitch's body. His beautiful eyes, which were thankfully intact, were looking at me. Just like the way they were at the Reaping. Eilidh was trying to intimidate me with her words, so if I took another rage she would be ready. But I never heard another word she said, I was getting lost in Haymitch's dead eyes. She walked up behind me in a temper because her words weren't causing a reaction, grabbed my wrists and dragged me back to the lake. I closed my eyes and turned away from Haymitch, as his eyes were the last things I wanted to see before I died too. I let her drag me back. I let her put my head under the water. I even made sure my lungs were empty of air before I went under; I wanted this to be as quick as possible. And it was like falling asleep, but my slumber didn't last long. As I jumped up in my bedroom on the train screaming Haymitch's name what felt like seconds later. I only screamed once, but still convinced I was in the dream. I slapped my hand over my mouth, it was wet. I got up and turned on the light to find blood. In the dream I must made me so scared I balled my hands into fists, and dug my nails in so tight I've made myself bleed. Still in my paranoid mind I cautiously left my room and made my was down the hall, and went to the main room to get wipes and bandages. When I entered the room Haymitch was sitting at the breakfast table. But it wasn't light yet.

"It's a bit early for breakfast is it not?" I had to ask. He looked terrified, until he realized who it was. He smiled; I had to smile back, even though I didn't realize I had done it back. He got up and started moving towards me.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me again, Maysilee." His relieved tone relaxed me instantly. He came closer and put his arms around me.

"Oh, how could I not talk to you? You're far too important." I said. I know I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't trust him; in a matter of days we're going to be opponents.

"I heard." He replied. I knew exactly what he meant, he heard me screaming.

"I – I had a nightmare, that's all." I explained. He seemed concerned.

"What happened?" He asked. He led me over to the chairs, still with one arm around me. I sat down and told him what I had dreamt about. He sat concerned, listening to everything I told him while he played with my hair. I started to shake, he took my hands in his, and this was when he realized the blood which was still slowly seeping from the cuts. He looked up at me startled.

"You did this while you had your nightmare, didn't you?" He asked. But he already knew the answer, I nodded my head anyway.

"I'll get you bandages." He said. He got up from his chair and went to a first-aid cupboard; he came back with wipes and bandage tape too. As soon as he placed the wipe on my hand, the pain slowly subsided. I sighed in relief.

"Ah, thank you." I sighed again. He smiled and started putting the bandages around my hands and put the tape on the ends and stuck them down. He looked up at me, smiled and gave me another hug.

"Wait a minute, why are you here?" I asked. The attention had been on me for far too long.

"I just couldn't sleep; I really hope I'm not going to be like this in the games. I don't want to be like one of the crazy insomniacs you get each year." He said.

"I'm sure you won't, it's probably just the shock of the Reaping." I reassured him.

"I hope so, anyway I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, Goodnight Maysilee." He hugged me again and left the room. I stayed in the main room; there was no point in going to sleep now, not with the light coming in like that. So I sat alone, and let my fear consume my mind.


	4. Their Twisted Ways

Chapter 4: Their Twisted Ways

The moment I let the fear in, the wave was torturous, it was a very, very bad decision to let it in. Luka. Mother. Father. Haymitch. Colette. The Hunger Games. District 12. Panem. All over the World. My death being witnessed by everyone I loved, hated, knew, feared, respected, trusted, befriended; everyone. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes, spilling over my face and falling onto my knees. Only then I realised I had curled into a ball and was rocking back and forward, what I promised myself I wouldn't do in front of Luka yesterday, when I had the strength and will to hold back the urge. Now I find myself going insane. Haymitch walks back into the room after leaving 2 hours earlier. He slammed the door, I think it was to get my attention. My head shot up. I tried to wipe the tears from my face, collected what sanity I had left, and looked at the beautiful boy like I didn't have a care in the world.

"How was your sleep?" I asked. My voice shaking.

"There wasn't any sleep." He said frustrated. I could see the bags under his eyes, which reminded me of mother, father and Luka, on the morning of the Reaping. Pushing that to the back of my mind wasn't so easy this time, the tears spilled over again. He caught me out trying to wipe them away. He marched over like it was his duty to see me smile again, good luck to him; my sanity was once again hanging in the balance. He sat down and hugged me again, but this time he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I don't know how long we sat there with our arms around each other, but after a while he pulled my head up to look at him.

"I know what's bothering you; I'm just not sure what part. So do you want to give me a clue?" He asked.

"Okay" I replied slowly. My voice still shaking.

He gave me a reassuring smile, but I'm not sure it helped so much as it was supposed to. It faded when I didn't tell him what was wrong.

"You don't want me to know. I understand." He said. He went to get up and carry me back to the seat, but I pushed him back down. I had given him the completely wrong idea.

"No, I'm just scared, that's all. I do want you to know, I'm just, scared." I said. But it didn't help much; it got him to stop struggling to get up though, so I took that as a positive reaction.

"I honestly don't know why you would be so scared to tell me, I promise. Even when were in the Games, I won't lay a finger on you." He said. But I'm still wasn't sure whether to believe that or not. I stared at him, which I knew wasn't one of my clever ideas. _Are you actually going to deliver some speech? Or are you going to stare at him like you're the dog and he's the bone?_ The voice in my head doesn't like me very much either in case you haven't noticed. I have to tell him something.

"Well, I just, I'm so scared about my family. When Luka came in to see me before we left she tried to make me promise that I would try and win, then when I didn't answer she started to scream, that was when the Peacemakers came in and..." My voice trailed off. I could feel the tears flooding back, I started to get the flashbacks of me sitting on the seat crying as she got dragged away screaming. Then I couldn't look at him, the tears were already rolling off of my face. He tried to hug me again but I got up and walked away, to which then he got up and followed me. I stopped and sat at the breakfast table; he sat next to me and took my hand. I looked over at him, still with my head down.

"Maysilee, its okay to be scared. I'm not as scared about my family as I am about myself, knowing you're going to die in there isn't a very nice feeling at all. But there is one thing that does concern me about you." He said. I tried to think what it was.

"What's that?" I asked. While being very confused at the remark.

"I have never once heard you be concerned about yourself; you act like you don't mean anything to anyone. I saw how shocked you looked at Luka and Colette's faces when you got reaped. You need to realise that you mean so much too so many people, especially Luka, Colette and I." He finished with a big grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him. _What the hell did he mean by that?_ I asked my insane mind. My mind was running away with itself. I decided to change the subject.

"Well now you can hear me be concerned about myself. Colette didn't come to see me yesterday; I needed to speak to her about something important." I told him. He looked very surprised, and I think he was about to speak about his astonishment, when he remembered something.

"She came to see me, and she told me to tell you something." He replied. He could see the hunger in my eyes for what she told him.

"What did she say?" I blurted out. I had to know, or this was going to kill me.

"She said she'll watch over Luka while you're gone, and she said good luck." He answered. I couldn't help but ask more questions.

"Why didn't she come to see me?" I asked. He looked a little nervous to tell me why, but he did eventually.

"She didn't come to see you because she was scared; she was scared to see you because she didn't volunteer for you." He said. My mouth dropped, he came over to my chair, stood over me and hugged me. That was when we heard the door opening, but we didn't turn around. Well I didn't.

"Golan, what are you doing up so early?" Haymitch joked. But Golan didn't look happy, he looked furious in fact. I couldn't help but think it was towards us.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" Golan yelled. I was speechless once again my jaw dropped, I looked up at Haymitch to see he was hitting Golan with the same gobsmacked expression. I tried to deliver some words; Haymitch didn't look very capable at the moment.

"Golan, we don't know what you're talking about." I told him. He was still livid, and he wanted answers.

"I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing when you know what is in store for you! Do you know if you two get caught how much ammunition you would give to those tabloid dogs in the Capitol? At least one of you is going to die in there! Don't do this to yourselves! Just when I thought the Capitol couldn't sink farther." I had no idea what he was talking about, I was still clueless. But I think Haymitch got the idea.

"Golan, I think you've got the wrong idea-" Haymitch began. But Golan didn't let him finish.

"Don't you dare lie to me Haymitch, I seen you two at the Reaping!"He yelled back. Now I knew what he was talking about, I wish I hadn't done what I did next, but I knew I had to. Haymitch wasn't going to.

"Golan we're not together if that's what you mean, but we've been friends for years, okay? That's all." I explained. It shut him up. But it shut up Haymitch too, there was no way I could look at him after, there was no way I was going to, from now on my eyes were locked on Golan, and dropped to the floor when Haymitch spoke.

"Well, please for you own sake, get your act together." That was Golan's last piece of advice, and he was gone. He had stormed back to him room.

"Friends for years... Well, at least I know where I stand." Haymitch ended the conversation with that line and stormed off too.

I know I really shouldn't have said anything, but Golan wasn't backing down. Haymitch wasn't going to set him straight. If everyone else was refusing to end it, then I will. I left the thought at that; I'll just make myself feel worse. I went back to my room and got changed for breakfast; we should be arriving in the Capitol today. I wonder what we will be plagued with today. I don't think they'll be that bothered about us anyway. District 12 doesn't do very well when it comes to the Games. Taking into account that Golan is our only victor, and he is now a depressed drunken slob. It's obvious that I'll be dead within the first couple of days of the Games.

I got out my room, away from more thoughts that I pushed to the back of my mind and went back to the lounge. The breakfast was just as sickening as the dinner that was put in front of us last night. I ate a couple slices of bread and butter, my appetite isn't back yet. And I don't think it's going to show up any time soon.

Haymitch bursts through the doors, I don't look over but I can feel his eyes burning though my face, then I'm slashed with the daggers too. The old Haymitch is back. Golan comes through next, now there is complete silence. Calic and Delia are already at the table. But they don't breathe a word anymore; you can tell Delia cried herself to sleep last night, well, either that or she didn't sleep at all. Calic just resumes his non-existent glare at the floor, not eating anything. Haymitch and I sit at opposite ends of the table, with Golan in the middle. We don't look at each other, and we don't look at Golan. Golan doesn't look at us.

The train stops. Delia turns to me and gulps, swallowing the lump in her throat. We can hear the cheering crowd in the train station. Calic moves out of his seat, up to the window. He doesn't move. He just looks out at them all cheering at the train. Delia can't control herself anymore; she consumes herself in her sobs. The rest of us sat like statues. Not moving, not talking, and just looking out at the crowd. We sat there, sending fatal blades into the crowd, for their twisted crimes.

This was when the hostess, now our supposed escort shows up. I haven't seen her since the reaping, but apparently she has been on the train since we have. Anyway she bursts into the room with the artificial enthusiasm, just like the reaping. Just like me, wishing once again she had an off switch.

"Hello young ones! Well don't you have an exciting day today?" She shouted. I watched Haymitch roll his eyes and put his head in his hands. As for me, I had taken enough from this Capitol primadonna.

"Oh my god someone give her an off switch." I blurted out. She was stunned; she walked out of the room. She was very surprised by my reaction. Haymitch sat and laughed, half entertained, half surprised. I was surprised myself, I was never like that. Golan told me off for it, not that I listened. I walked off the train half way through my lecture with Calic, Delia and Haymitch following my lead.


	5. Celebration of our Deaths

Chapter 5: Celebration of our Deaths.

Before I knew it I was being rushed to my prep team, I was lying on a hard table with a paper dress on while they turned pain into beauty; to say the least. Then I was shoved into a room with only a dressing gown to put on while I waited on my stylist. Then I was expected to stand there naked while they... observed. The minute he walked in the small room I knew he was an asshole; he had requested to be the stylist of someone from District 4 but got me instead. The only reason I knew that was because of his angry muttering when he entered the room. I was sitting on the edge of another hard table, waiting for him to see I was already in the room, even when he turned around, he looked right though me like I didn't exist.

"Get up." He ordered, _Will I hell_, I thought. I got up anyway, but I took my time about it. He still had the ghostly look in his eyes.

"Well? I'm not going to be here all day you know!" He informed me of his plans, as if I didn't know already. As soon as I dropped the dressing gown I looked away from him and cringed. He walked around me and basically observed pretty much everything, then lifted my chin to look at my face, rolled his eyes and dropped my chin. My eyes fell to the floor; I picked up my dressing gown and wrapped it around me. He left the room for a few minutes and came back with my costume; he threw it onto the table and was about to walk out the door when something caught his eye; it was the bandages on my hands.

"What did you do?" He asked, no concern in his voice, more agitated, like it meant he had more work to do now.

I wasn't sure what to say, I paused for a few seconds, he just stood and looked at me like I had 3 heads. I eventually answered "I had a bad dream." It didn't keep him long; he rolled his eyes again and walked back to the door, but turned around again before he left.

"That's yours. Hurry up and get changed." He slammed the door without another word. I quickly took my costume out of its bag. _Ugh, _I thought, _just the same as every other year._ Once again, because one of the weakest Districts, they love to make us look the part. It was undeniable there was absolutely no effort put into these, we were coal miners. I reluctantly got changed and left the room; I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. I was hoping to find a cleaning storeroom or something to hide in until it was over, but unfortunately I bumped into our District hostess and got directed to where I was supposed to be going. The chariots were already waiting, and when I arrived the tributes from District 1 were climbing onto their chariots. I saw Eilidh straight off. She was strikingly beautiful, her costume screamed luxury. A long strapless dress, starting from the top was white fabric, and then as it descended diamonds gradually engulfed every piece of fabric in its path. I stared with jealousy and also fear consuming me. But I quickly looked away once I realised what I was doing, feeling aggravated but guilty that I wasn't paying attention to my own group. Golan, Haymitch, Delia and Calic were all waiting on me.

"Nice for you to finally show up, Maysilee." Golan's remark didn't surprise me, he still wasn't happy from my attitude on the train. If I'm honest I do feel a little guilty about what I said. Our hostess had left me to talk to someone, someone else was shouting her name, I'm sure I caught it as Jilline Trinket. As she was on her way back to us she gave the young man a polite smile and courtesy and gracefully carried on her stroll.

"Right, is everyone ready?" She asked, her face looked excited and ready for the events that were about to take place, then I realised how miserable I must have looked. The chariot was just about to leave; I made myself look slightly more presentable, by standing up straight and putting an almost content smile on my face. Jilline came up behind me and straightened me up a bit more, turned me around and gently squeezed my cheek with her thumb and first finger, her smile widened slightly. This made me feel even worse. I smiled back and on my climbing to the chariot I turned around again to thank her. I guess she wasn't as bad as the other Capitol citizens.

We were ready to go out, after making us look 'our best' the stylists climb back off of the chariot and we're out into the cheering crowd, but we were nothing special. We wave and smile to the crowd but they are more interested in the richer districts. We hung our heads solemnly, knowing that the chances of sponsors are almost non-existent.

Our chariots travelled to President Snow and all of the Gamemakers on canopies. We all look up; the district 1, 2&4 tributes look in a way of admiration, the rest of us look in disgust. President Snow began his long speech of propaganda. I went into a daydream, wondering what was going to happen in the next few days. Something caught my attention; I could feel someone's eyes on my face. I turned around to see it was Haymitch, the hurt in his eyes I didn't expect. I had never seen Haymitch look at anyone this way. He looked right into my eyes; I knew I was the cause. He looked away slowly back up to President Snow. He still hadn't forgiven me. He knows I won't apologise, why should I? I was just stating the obvious. But I knew it was a lot more than that to him, he thought I was going to let something happen. But if he wanted something to happen, then what's happened with him and Eli? _There's no point in thinking about it now, _I thought, _it's not a good time._

I looked away from him and tried to concentrate on what President Snow was talking about. Every time it creeped back into my mind I pushed it out again. Before we knew it we were whisked away back to our stylists, Golan and Jilline. They were all applauding us on how fantastic our performances were.

"That was great kids, I'm sure you will have plenty of sponsors." Golan said, my jaw dropped, Haymitch looked at him in disgust, Delia started crying again and Calic motionless as usual. There was no way we were getting sponsors after that, our stylists hate us and made us look terrible, we are one of the weakest districts. We will never get sponsors this way. Haymitch turned around and walked away, he had the 4 stylists shouting on him to come back, including Golan and Jilline. But his fellow tributes didn't stop him, I followed him first, then Calic came holding a once again inconsolable Delia. We walked to the car taking us to our apartments, without our stylists, our escort, and our mentor.

We watched the illuminated city, as we drove by they celebrated taking away 48 children away from their families, 47 would be dead. 1 would be too corrupted that they wouldn't even be a child anymore. I would rather not give the Capitol the satisfaction of them manipulating me, I would much rather do something in the last moments of my life that would spark another rebellion. But I had to go home to Luka alive, I don't want to leave her alone in a world like this.

We reached the tributes apartments and made our way inside to the elevator. We were at the top of the apartment building because of the number of our district. Calic pressed the number just when Golan came round the corner power-walking to the elevator, with Jilline and the stylist trailing behind him. We laughed as we rose from the ground floor; looking at a very angry Golan Brocks as he stood with his arms crossed and was tapping his right foot to the ground like a very cross mother.

We thought it would probably be best if we went straight to bed when we got up to the apartment so Golan can't go crazy at us for leaving. But when we got to the apartment we couldn't help stopping to look, I had never seen anything like it. A part of me felt sick again looking at all the luxury I was receiving because I was going to die in a couple of days, but the other part thought this was amazing! The chandeliers and statues and artwork on the walls, it was beautiful. But we didn't get long to admire this; we had forgotten Golan and the gang would be coming up in the elevator as soon as it had come back down. Golan was in Haymitch's face shouting at him within seconds of getting out the elevator doors. Haymitch stood there emotionless until Golan had finished.

"You are just like Snow, lying to us. Are you going to congratulate us for getting reaped into the piece of shit too? And there was me thinking you had been in here once, Golan." That was the only thing Haymitch said to him, and it shut him up. Haymitch turned and walked up the stairs, looking like he knew where he was going, so we followed. Once we had found the bedrooms, which didn't take us long. Haymitch turned to the bedroom and slammed the door. I walked to the room next to his and quickly shut the door and sunk to the floor. I sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what was happening outside, what was happening at home, how Luka was feeling. I barely managed to resist curling into my ball again just thinking about Luka.

To stop myself thinking about her I decided to get up and look for pyjamas, but I knew I would have been far too hot. I ended up picking out a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. The room was just as sickening as down-stairs and the train. I felt disgusted that we didn't even have an inkling of this at home. I lay in bed for a while, not attempting to sleep. I didn't want to; I didn't want another violent dream like last night. The bandages were now driving me crazy. They had faint blood stains which signalled that they needed changing. I took them off, which hurt a little, but I was happy to get them off.

I eventually started to drift off, my sleep was dreamless for a while, but then, before I knew it an old memory was playing out in my head. I must have been 9 years old. Luka, Colette, Haymitch and I we're playing in Colette's garden. It was peaceful, it was happy. It was during the summertime, all our families had come to Colette's too. Colette's mother, my mother and Haymitch's mother had been friend since they were children too. Haymitch's mother had lost her parents at a very young age, the both died of starvation. She tried to find food for them but they always refused it, always gave it back to her. After their deaths his mother had nowhere to go, and so Colette's grandparents took her in and raised her. Haymitch's and Colette's mother grew up like sisters. People think its strange how our families merge, usually people from the merchant side of town don't pay attention to people from the seam, but to us they are family, to us, blood isn't thicker than water.

Then things started happening that were not part of the memory. The clouds started to come over and were getting darker; we heard a commotion and turned around to see what was going on. Colette's garden fence was gone; it was replaced by the Justice Building, there were people running and screaming, getting shot. I turned around to grab everyone; all of a sudden we had all aged seven years. Our parents were getting pushed away from us by peacekeepers. That was when my name was called, then Haymitch's. I watched Luka's tears cling to her face; her arms were around me in a matter of seconds. I could hear her screaming again, and when Haymitch and I got taken away by Peacekeepers I could hear her muffled cries against Colette's shoulder. I screamed to get back to Luka, terrified I would never see her again. I screamed her name for what felt like forever...

It felt like I was getting pushed out of my sleep, someone was pushing on my shoulders to wake me up, one half of me wanted to shove whoever it was away so I could get on with my sleep, but the other half was scared of returning to that dream, I think I'll wake up.

"Maysilee," Haymitch called in a hushed voice.

"Huh, what is it Haymitch?" My voice was a lot more sleepy and harsh than I intended it to sound, it didn't stop him though.

"Hey, are you alright? I heard you screaming Luka's name from my room. Did you have another dream? Were your nails digging into your hands again, have they been bleeding? Why did you take your bandages off?" He was bombarding me with questions.

"WOAH, Haymitch I've just woke up, I had a dream about us at the reaping day, that's all." I said quietly, not being harsh to him this time. After all he did come to see if I was okay.

He chuckled a little, that really cute giggle that he does to hide when he thinks he's done something wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come across like that. I just got worried, I mean, I thought it was strange to hear people screaming through the night, that's all."

I got lost for a few seconds, I know we were just friends and I shouldn't have been doing it, but I couldn't help looking at his eyes. There was no hope in those grey eyes, but when he realised where I was looking, his pupils' grew wider. I could see his smile out of the corner of my eye. Something was tugging at the corners of my mouth, threatening to make me smile too, I really don't know why I was trying so hard not to, I could have easily leaned over and kissed him. I really did have feelings for him, but I was scared, The Hunger Games were only days away and only one of us could get out of it in the end. The voice came into my head again, _it's not too late_. The sound of his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you want a hot chocolate? I'm freezing I'm hoping it's going to warm me up a little." He asked, I couldn't reject even if I tried.

"Sure." I said a little too quickly, it made him smile, which made me blush in embarrassment.

"C'mon then," He took my hand and pulled me up from the bed, he kept my hand as we walked downstairs. Haymitch got everything he needed and I helped. Even though there wasn't much to do, all I did was scoop the powder into cups. How he knew what to do with these things I will never know, I had never had one even in my lightest days! But I guess its Haymitch.

It was far too hot to drink; I found that out the hard way when I burnt my tongue on it. Haymitch asked if I was okay then laughed, and I'm sure I was called a 'clumsy little shit' in the midst of things too. Once again I told him about my nightmare, he sat next to me and listened. We sat and talked for what felt like 15 minutes, but were actually over an hour and a half. Our hot chocolates were freezing we had left them for so long.

But I couldn't help being confused. He looked so hurt at the ceremony, does he not care anymore? Has he accepted that nothing is going to happen? _You have to say sorry, _I thought, I never say sorry for anything. But then I realised if I wanted anything to happen, I was going to have to apologise, and tell him how I feel. He walked over to the sink with our cold cups, emptied them and washed them. I spoke to him while he washed them.

"Haymitch?" I tried to sound apologetic, hopefully it was working.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, busy with the cups. I was looking down at my hands, taking into detail every crease in my palm.

"Well, about the other night, I guess I just feel really bad about-"

"Forget about it." He snapped, I wasn't sure what to say. His face was expressionless when he turned around, pretending everything was fine. This was the old Haymitch, the Haymitch I hated.

"What? But Haymitch you looked really hurt before. What's changed?" I had to ask, I couldn't end this conversation being confused.

"Well, you don't have feelings for me so what's the point of me having them?" He explained. I need to tell him now.

"But Haymitch-"

"Maysilee, listen I've put it behind me so I don't really want to hear this, and there's no point in trying to tell me you do, because I can tell by looking at you... I'm going to go to bed."

"Haymitch?!"

"Goodnight, Maysilee."

He walked upstairs, but left the lights on for me. _What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself. I sat there for a while trying to piece together what was going on in his head. I instantly got an idea, and I had got up off of the sofa before I had even thought to myself whether it was a good idea or not... Probably not, but I was going to do it anyway.

I walked, well ran upstairs. I had to turn around and run back down because I forgot to turn the light off. I didn't even think about what I was going to say, I ran back upstairs, walked into his room and slammed the door. The light was on so he wasn't asleep. He turned around with a confused look, and then when he saw me he sighed.

"What the hell was that, Haymitch?" I demanded more than I asked. I guess he deserved it. He sat down on the bed, looking at his hands just like I did.

"You know nothing about how I am feeling, why would you come out with something like that after looking so hurt! Do you have any idea how bad I felt? I was going to apologise downstairs, but that doesn't matter now, right? Aw well, at least I know where I stand." The last sentence from my rant really threw him off guard. He looked up at me, his expression seemed hurt. I really didn't care though. After I had said what I had to say I walked out of the room, hearing him calling on me from behind as I slammed the door again.

I walked back to my room, too angry to sleep. In a way I was really hoping he would come through and tell me how he felt this time. I crawled back into bed even though I knew I wouldn't be sleeping, I lay there and thought about how angry he had made me. I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Golan came and woke me up this morning for training, because I had lay awake for so long during the night I woke up feeling pretty sleep deprived. It wasn't helping when I thought of training, then my little incident with Haymitch last night. I wasn't ready for today; the thought of Eilidh scared me. The picture in my head of her last night made shivers fall down my back. I shook it off, got up and got changed.

I walked downstairs to find Jilline sitting by herself. I wanted to apologise so badly for my comment yesterday, but I was demotivated after last night's episode. I knew I had to do it sooner or later, I think sooner is probably best. I walked over and sat next to her, ignoring all the beautiful smelling food. She didn't look up, and it actually looked like she froze. I wasn't sure whether to talk or not.

"Jilline?" I asked to get her attention, her head slowly turned around. She gave me a very nervous smile; I tried just apologising before beginning a conversation.

"Listen; about the other day on the train, I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that." I explained, she gave me an understanding look.

"It's not the first time a tribute has snapped and not meant it. I might not know what you're going but that doesn't mean I feel sorry for you. You see this job runs in the family, all of the females in our family have something to do with the production and operation of The Hunger Games. Unfortunately my poor little baby will have to take over my job after me, when she's old enough." She explained.

"Oh, Jilline congratulations I didn't know you were pregnant. Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

"We have advanced technology in the Capitol, even though it is early days in the pregnancy. I can feel her lying there." She smiled and started to feel her stomach as she looked down, I smiled to, it's not very often you here a happy story.

"C'mon, we better go down to the training centre before we're too late." Jilline got up, still holding her stomach. She took my hand as she babbled on about the events of the day. I managed to interrupt her in the 3rd attempt.

"Where is everyone? Aren't they supposed to be coming with us?" I asked.

"And by everyone you mean Haymitch, right?" She stopped, turned round and gave me a satisfied smile, I froze on the spot. Not sure how to respond to her, I burst out in laughter. We started walking slowly again to the elevator.

"There is nothing happening between Haymitch and I-"

"Are you kidding me, everyone heard you last night at his throat because he said you didn't have feeling for him, and then when you walked out and he was calling on you to come back, why didn't you go back to him?" She went on; I tried to think why I didn't go back to him. Why didn't I go back to him? Yeah I was angry but was that enough of an excuse, I guess it was all I had.

"Well, I guess I was really angry after him turning the tables like that, I just wasn't ready to talk to him." I explained, she gave me an understanding look.

"I have seen that in Haymitch before, I know it's strange for me to say that since I have known you two for less than three days, but I'm sure he acted like that because he was scared what you might tell him, for all he knew you could have turned around and said you didn't have feeling for him." She was about to continue but I asked if we could leave it there, I didn't want to hear anymore.

We hurried down to the training centre just in time; everyone was already there apart from the rest of my group. Where could they be? The instructor informed us of what the stations were, what we were to do and what not to do. If we were to start any fights and it was our fault then we would have some problems. Haymitch, Delia and Calic rushed in with Golan half way through the tutorial. The first station I went to taught me how to how to find food and water, make a fire and how to cook food safely and what poisonous berries to watch out for. I was on my way to try out archery when Haymitch came to speak to me.

"Uh, hey." He began, I didn't look at him.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to say I'm sorry about last night, that wasn't fair-" I cut him off.

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now, it's not a good time we'll talk about this later." I blurted out. He stood for a few seconds what sure of what he should say to conclude the conversation, he eventually walked off awkwardly without another word. I heard him muttering but I didn't hear what he had said, which made me very angry and without a thought I grabbed a bow and an arrow and shot at the dummy. I was horrified, not that the I had shot the dummy in its heart, but that Eilidh had been standing right in front of the target when I had shot, she managed to duck before it hit her. But now she had sprung back to her feet and was walking the pace of a giant.

"You bitch!" She shouted as she half walked half ran to me. Fear ripped through my stomach, engulfed my heart and stretched up to my throat where it captured my voice. Her face was livid; she was face to face with me. She looked in my eyes for what felt like a century. Within seconds there was a hand at my throat and a wall at my back. Something sinister pulled at the edges of her mouth.

"Looks like The Hunger Games have come early this year." She said as her smile brightened.

Then I hit the floor, unable to remember how. I saw Eilidh with Haymitch behind her trying to pull her away from me; it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. I could see all the other tributes gathered around us. There was a lot of blood on the floor. I saw Haymitch sit on the floor in front of me. I tried to keep looking at him but I started to feel pretty tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep, but I tried to stay awake. Then he leaned over me, bent down to my ear and started to whisper.

"Sweet dreams, honey." And I couldn't fight it anymore. I fell asleep on the floor.

When I woke up it was night time, I was in a hospital ward with Golan, Jilline and Haymitch sitting patiently waiting for me to wake. Haymitch saw I was awake first, he smiled and got out of his seat and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. It wasn't until I sat up to talk I felt the hole in my head, or at least that was what the pain was like. It made me dizzy.

"Be careful, take it easy." All three of them were fussing, and I really didn't like it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do you remember what happened before you got knocked out?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much it. Why has something else happened?" I panicked.

"No everything's fine now, don't worry. The commotion was deemed Eilidh's fault, at the bloodbath she has been given a 3 second delay after everyone leaves their podiums. If you get what you need and get out of there before Eilidh gets anything she won't be able to come near you." Jilline explained.

"...Alright." I said, right now it was the only thing I could manage. I looked at Haymitch and remembered he tried to talk to me before I passed out.

"Do you to mind if I talk to Haymitch alone for a minute?" I asked Golan and Jilline.

"Sure you can sweetie." Golan said, just before he was about to leave he patted Haymitch on the shoulder, Haymitch gave him a very patronising look, Golan chuckled back at his expression and left.

He turned around and looked at me; I wasn't sure what to say. He walked over to the bed and lay next to me; he put his hand on my cheek and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I tried to act normal.

"So what did you want to say to me? I asked.

"Well, I wanted to say I was sorry, I felt horrible-" I cut him off again.

"Why did you do that Haymitch? I was trying to apologise to you and you pretended like I hated you."He paused for a minute, and then an idea came to life in his eyes. It annoyed me that I didn't know what it was.

"Fine, if I can't tell you how sorry I am, I'll prove it." He said with a big grin. I turned on my side to face him.

"Oh yeah sure, and how are you-" His kiss cut me off. It was short but it was so sweet, his arms wrapped around my waist as my hands clung to his neck. He stopped after around 10 seconds.

"Now c'mon, do you forgive me now?"He asked, but I couldn't keep in my laughter, not because I found it funny, I was in shock from the kiss. I turned around so I wasn't facing him, but he put his arms around my waist again, put his lips up to my ear and whispered.

"Please forgive me; it's all I'm asking for. Maysilee, I love you."

I turned around again to face him, and I kissed him this time, for a lot longer than I intended. But eventually I let go. "Of course I forgive you, I love you too."

"Visiting hours is over, I'm sorry Haymitch but you will have to come back with us... Oh, sorry guys, am I interrupting something?" Golan came in without warning, and then the big cheesy smile on his face.

"C'mon Haymitch, say your goodbye's, get well soon Maysilee. You should be okay in a few hours." He continued, he then left.

"Okay, well I guess I need to go. I'll come and see you tomorrow after training." He said then kissed me again, this one was the shortest.

"I love you, honey." He said.

"I love you too." I said with a big smile, he smiled too, it must have been contagious. He left and I could hear Golan shouting and congratulating him. I couldn't help but laugh, and I'm sure the heard me too, and after they were gone I couldn't sleep, I was far too happy for that.


	6. The Days to Come

**Chapter 6: The Days to Come**

When I woke up from the few hours of sleep for the second night in a row. The pounding of my head is no longer around, just slight wooziness. The first thing that popped into my head was Eilidh. I would've been lying if I'd said I wasn't terrified after yesterday's performance.

Eli Cambers came across my mind following a fresh and very sharp pang of guilt. Why would I feel guilty about her? I noticed that I had been smiling from the minute I had woken up. But why? What could have happened that I… Oh… No I remember. I started laughing to myself at the sheer stupidity; this kind of stuff is what I usually think about the moment I wake up. Did he break-up with her already? Had she… No. I've seen the way she looked at him.

I felt my head. My hair was matted with all the dry blood that covered it. After the 4th attempt to get up and not lose my balance I cautiously walked to the shower. I couldn't stand up for long so I had to sit on to the seat that was built into the shower. Embarrassed by the white walls looking and laughing I tried in vain to quickly wash the blood from my hair. I made sure that I had a robe in the bathroom with me just in case I had any Jilline's or Golan's to come and rush me out of the room.

Once I had left the bathroom I noticed someone had come in with my training uniform for training and left it on the unsettling hospital bed. I got ready and when I was just about to leave I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, like it was my own little unsettling apartment with the startling white walls and repellent hospital bed. I had never been in a hospital. All I have been in is Colette's pharmacy but I would not like to come back in here. The nurse came in with a tray which I swear made my stomach turn.

"Hi Maysilee, I'm nurse Ursula. The hole in your head will be a scar now. I'm just here to seal it up properly." The needle she towed out of one of the compartments in the tray made me crave more and more for one of Colette's home remedies.

"C'mon then," She said. I became aware that my feet were stuck to the floor.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking. But where is that going?!" I couldn't help the alarm in my voice and her expression showed that she had recognised it.

"Oh don't worry; this is going into your shoulder. We would usually put it just below your neck but you're too tender still." She chuckled after hearing the last sentence. I cringed, unable to hide feeling uneasy. I sat down, and closed my eyes, and realised I must have a problem with hospitals.

Ursula told me to try and distract myself; I tried twisting my fingers until they hurt, tapping my feet. Nothing worked. Thankfully it was over in a few seconds but my arm started to feel heavy and I started to feel dizzy too. It passed and Haymitch came through. I kept thinking, should I ask him about Eli? If this was going to continue I would have to ask. We walked out of the room in silence and I think he noticed I had a problem because he kept asking if I was okay. Eventually it slipped out before I gave it a second thought.

"What happened to Eli, Haymitch?" I winced at my tone; it wasn't supposed to sound like an interrogation! I looked up at him. It was totally uncalled for.

"Well, uh, she ended it. She knew I didn't have feelings for her." He said.

"What, you didn't-"

"No, she said, for a while she had known that I had feelings for you, but she couldn't admit it to herself. So she let it go on until she couldn't ignore it anymore. She came to visit me before we left for the Capitol and she said that I had to tell you how I felt before we lost each other for good. She said if I didn't I would end up regretting it until the day I died. So I did." He explained.

We walked in silence while I debated what to say, "Took you long enough."

He stopped for a few seconds and stared at me, it was only when I turned and stared back was when he started to laugh, I laughed back.

"Excuse me Little Miss Impeccable but I was waiting for the right time."

"Just when you were trying to catch that toad when we were five and you were apparently 'waiting for the right time', and when you reached too far and fell in the pond." I teased.

"Or that time you tried to cuddle Luka at that sleepover we had and you didn't realise it was me in the bed that you cuddled and went to sleep with." Haymitch shot back.

"We were seven, and you pinkie swore never to mention that again!" I shouted and shoved him playfully.

We walked to the training centre continuing the playful bicker. When we got to the training centre it was a similar routine to the day before.

I wasn't watching the other tributes, but when I was, they seemed to stare. I don't know if this was the aftermath of the fight between Eilidh and I, but the thought of them looking made my stomach turn.

I tried to ignore them but there was something else that was eating my insides. I could not find Eilidh anywhere, the fear of the both of us in the same room now made my head spin. Before, I wasn't scared of her, I was more anxious or threatened. But now I could not get over my fear of her.

The days of training were hard, but I had to keep telling myself that I can't think like that, because if I thought that the training was hard, then the real thing would be horrific.

At the end of the training sessions, there was an interview, broadcast on television, in front of the whole of Panem, the night before you entered the arena, with Ceaser Flickerman. And I most certainly would either fall or faint at this event.

For the whole day before this event, Jilline drove me nuts.


End file.
